Soul Resurrección - Chapter Six: A day off
Kotsu: Back so soon? LT: Yes we completed the mission completely we took care of the Adjuchas and rescued Captain Ella and Cocoa. Kotsu: Good and how are the new guys Goku and Cocoa? Goku and Cocoa: We are fine. Kotsu: Okay now for your efforts you get a day off but first you two should go to squad 4 so that Bulma can heal your wounds. Goku: Sure. Ella: Fine. Goku and Ella headed off to squad 4 to get their wounds healed. Goku: Hello is anyone here? Bulma: Oh you must be Goku and Captain Ella, Kotsu told me about you. Goku: And I suppose you must me Bulma, i'm Goku and this is El- uhh Captain Ella but you already knew that. Bulma: Yeah now since I guess this is your day off I won't take that much time in healing you. Now stand by each others side. Goku: ...Sure. Goku stood by Ella's side as he started to blush a bit by just being near her. Bulma: ...Rain Shirorein. Bulma released her Zanpakuto as a bubble enveloped Goku and Ella and started to heal their wounds. Bulma: There now your ready to go. Goku: Awesome thanks a lot! Ella: Thanks. Bulma: Don't mention it. Goku: Anyways Captain Ella do you want to go somewhere for the rest of the day? Ella: ....Eh fine whatever. Goku: Cool now lets go. Goku and Ella headed off to spend time together as LT entered his house. LT: Miri i'm home. Miri: Back already? LT: Yeah it was an easy mission I just took a while so that Goku could experience a fight with powerful opponents. Miri: Oh you mean the new Soul Reaper in your squad? LT: Yes. Miri: Okay then i'm just glad that your safe and sound. Miri smiled at LT as she kissed him to welcome him back home. As that happens Goten enters a library to do some research. Goten: Goku's Zanpakuto is interesting I may as well use this time to look for some information about it in a book. Goten sat down as he started to read a book about Zanpakuto's but with no luck about Kuroiken. Goten: Hmmm this is weird this book doesn't have info about Goku's Zanpakuto. He kept reading until he found something that left him in shock. Goten: ...Wow I must tell Captain LT about this. He rushed out of the library to look for LT. LT: Huh Goten what's the rush? Goten: Captain I just found something about Goku's Zanpakuto. LT: And that is? Goten: It says that his Zanpakuto was once used to seal a powerful Arrancar that once tried to destroy Soul Society and it also says that the Arrancar is still sealed in his Zanpakuto. LT: ....We must train Goku hard then just in case it gets released again then. They both started to look for Goku but with no luck as he was off spending sometime together with Ella. Category:Page made by Goku777 Category:Fanfiction